The Keeper?
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: What was Nina doing in America during parts of the first episode? Find out here. And who is the Keeper?..What's Victor doing in America and will Nina ever come back? Some episode 1 Spoilers but not whats going to happen in episode 2...


Hey, thanks for all the wonderful reviews on my last story! They made my day! And i'm starting to get more ideas, so thanks to everyone who is helping me get my passion back. So here's another one shot about what Nina might of been doing in America at the start of new term, was she missing Fabian as much as he missed her?Let's find out!...

As everyone was walking into Anubis...

(In America)

Nina's Pov:

I walked down the crowded hallway, a new term back in sunny America, beach, parties and more were going to happen this year. Sound awesome? No. Not when you've spent two years in England..I missed everynoe so much,Fabuan mostly. I got my phone out, and yes i do have a phone. The reason that I haven't been able to text Fabian is because i lost his number, you see in the holiday's me and my Gran went out, but had left a candle on, the flame had went on to the table, and set fire to the smal flat, everything we owned got destroyed and my phone was was one of them...

Anyway i got to my locker to see my friends Ana, Tasie, Jade, Alex (a boy) and Brad, my bestfriend. Brad remineded me of Fabian that got me more upset. 'What's up, frowny face?' he asked thats when Eugene (*Is that how you spell it) turned up "It's cos she misses her liccle wittle boyfwiend fabes" he said. That got mee mad. "Look, yes i do miss him, but so would you, if you knew you could never see him again" i said with my voice rising. "I don't know him, remember?" Eugene replied smugly. I just shook my head. That's when Brad stepped in "Well, you gave Eddie the letter didn't you? He'll find out the truth soon enough" he said, Thats Brad for you, always looking on the bright side. "Ye, but this is Eddie we're talking about, he probally fried it knowing him." Eugene laughed "Your one lovesick little girl arent you,Nina?" he said teasingly. I smacked his arm. The bell rang and we all walked into History.

In England Fabian's on his laptop with the gang.

In America:

Still Nina's Pov:

I sat down with the group in the student lounge, sulking. "Here Nina, message him on this" Brad said as he passed me his phone, i smiled thanks to him, and took the phone out of his hand. BuddyPage: Login (bla blah lah (not a real name) I picked Fabian's contract profile and clicked send message

Send Message: Hi Fabian, it's me Nina :) x

Message Recieved: Nina! Where are you? x

Send Message: Look, i'm in America. Everything is explained in the letter x

Message Recieved: What letter?...

Send Message: Ask Eddie, sorry g2g bells gone x

(End Chat)

I handed Brad back the phone, come on lets get to class. And with that we all left for next lesson..

In England after Eddie and Victor meet in the woods Victor travelled to America to get Nina to see if she could be the keeper (I cant belive what they were saying mr sweet the seeker what?)

In America:

Nina's Pov:

I was in last period, and boy couldn't i wait for the end of the day, it's was halfway through when our head teacher Mr Nichels come in saying someone wanted to see me in his office, everyone looked at me and i blushed crimson red, i stood up grabbed my bag and follwed sir out the room. When i got to the office he said he's show me into his room and give us some privacy, the first thing that come into my head was that it might be Fabian, my heart skipped a beat, he led me towards the room and showed me in. When i tunred round to face the visitor i come face to face with the one and only...Victor!

I gapped in suprise, i tried to turn round to get out but it was to late, Mr Nichels had gone. I turned back to face Victor hnds shaking..."Time to come back, Chosen one." He said with an evil look in his eye. "...Can i go back to school?" i asked quietly. "No, you may not, you are coming back with me young lady" He replied anrgy. "What? Why?" I asked But before i could say anymore he smashed the window grabbed my arm and dragged me out...

**So, this was an epic fail, haha x This is just my idea of how i would love the series to go, please review. The things in brackets were Notes, sorry for grammer and spelling i have no spell check. Bye xx**


End file.
